


Written

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Someone squealed on Nyx.





	Written

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressOfLions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/gifts).

> A/N: Fill for MistressofLions’s “I'd also settle for a soulmate Au” request on [my Dreamwidth](https://yeaka.dreamwidth.org/1190.html).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

For once, Nyx is the last one in the changing rooms. He isn’t dragging his feet, isn’t feeling sluggish, but he is _tired_, and it’s finally catching up with him. Libertus is already gone, Crowe on a different shift. He’s privately glad when the new recruits file out ahead of him, because then the changing rooms are quiet again, and all Nyx really wants out of life is peace. He finishes stripping down and dressing up again in civilian clothes. He shuts his locker, then turns for the exit. 

A man has just rounded the corner. Nyx heard the footsteps coming but didn’t register that as anything noteworthy. Now he knows he must’ve been preoccupied, because he should’ve noticed the telltale click of the king’s cane against the concrete floor. 

Nyx continues walking until he reaches the king, because it’d be rude to make the king walk to him. Then he dips into a bow and straightens with a curt salute. Regis nods his head: silent permission to relax.

Nyx doesn’t. He stays tense, fully ready to serve his king as asked. He imagines it’ll only be to fetch someone else, because Regis can’t have come down just to see him. 

Then Regis speaks, stating, not really asking, “Nyx Ulric.”

Nyx nods and answers, “Yes, Your Majesty.”

“I have been told that you bear my name.”

Nyx freezes. His breath hitches, but he manages to stomp his reaction down before it goes any further. He always knew this was a possibility. He tries to change away from the others, to keep them from seeing him shirtless, so they never catch the tidy scrawl etched down his spine. But in a brotherhood like the glaives, it’s impossible to hide _everything_. Someone must have seen his soulmark, and worse, reported it. Unfortunately, Nyx never planned a contingency for if they did.

After a long minute, he says, “I apologize, Your Majesty. I know nothing will come of it. And the press won’t hear it from me.”

Regis’ expression doesn’t change. “You misunderstand me. I have no intention of hiding this. I came to offer an invitation to my soulmate.” Nyx’s eyes go a little wide around the edges. Regis’ handsome face seems to soften. He sighs, “I know I am only an old man with little time to offer a partner, but I hold your name too, and if you also have mine, than we are meant to be. I am not foolish enough to deny the Sixth their wisdom when they have brought you to me like this. If you are willing, I would like to know you better.”

Nyx genuinely doesn’t know what to say. Regis isn’t that old. The war and cost of the crystal have both aged him prematurely, but he’s still an attractive man. His quiet wisdom and compassion add to that attraction. Nyx would be lying if he said he’d never thought about it. 

He’d never seriously thought it could happen in the real world. He holds his tongue, but he’s secretly stunned when Regis asks, “Would you do me the honour of having dinner with me tonight?”

Nyx barely even thinks before he’s answering, “Yes, Sir.” He’s the one that would be honoured. The king looks satisfied with his response.

“The Citadel then, say, six o’clock?”

“I’ll be there, Your Majesty.”

More than satisfied, Regis might have a subtle smile beneath his thick mustache. He inclines his head in a bow, then takes his leave. Nyx doesn’t dare follow right away.

He’s too old and bitter to have butterflies. But he definitely has butterflies. The Six really are playing games with him.

He’s willing to try it and heads home.


End file.
